


The Scent of You

by sinnful



Category: Crankiplier - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Frottage, Kissing, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Pining, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Top!Mark, Voyeurism, bottom!ethan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:47:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28198638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinnful/pseuds/sinnful
Summary: AKA gentle giant Mark happens upon a needy little Ethan and decides to help
Relationships: Mark Fischbach/Ethan Nestor
Comments: 3
Kudos: 196





	The Scent of You

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing properly in ages so I hope it doesn’t suck too bad :’)
> 
> Disclaimer: This is purely a work of fiction. I fully respect the real lives and relationships of the people in it and this work has no bearing on them. Thank you!

The dimmed lamp in the corner of the living room emit a low, orange light into the darkness, almost warming Ethan as it fell across his face. He sunk deeper into the couch cushions where he lay, tucking his mouth and nose under the blanket Mark had given him when he left for bed not much earlier, and wiggling slightly as the pillows around him practically swallowed the small boy whole. He inhaled deeply; the blanket smelled of Mark, a deep, musky scent that enveloped him like a hug, his eyes fluttering closed as he indulged in the comfort. What he would give to actually have Mark himself there instead, with strong arms wrapped around him securely and pulling him close to the sound of the gentle beating of his heart against his chest; but Ethan knew he would never be confident enough to admit his crush to his friend, so for now he resigned himself to indulging in his crude fantasies.

As his mind wandered he could feel his face begin to flush and he started chewing his bottom lip as he took in another deep breath from the blanket. One of his hands crept down his torso, fingers brushing the skin where his shirt was hiked up before reaching the waistband of his boxers; pressing his hand over his crotch he could feel the outline of his dick growing hard and pushing against the tight fabric. He let out a small groan and palmed himself through the fabric more. He shouldn’t do this on his friends couch, but it felt so good he couldn’t bring himself to move his hand away and the smell of Mark was slowly driving him to desperation. Squeezing his thighs around his hand he ground his hips into it, a shaky breath escaping his lips.

He shimmied down his boxers, freeing his erection so it lay hot against his stomach. While one hand fisted the blanket and held it up to his face, the other was now stroking his dick in a gentle rhythm. The head rubbed against the blanket as he touched himself, making him whimper at the lewd nature of it; jerking off on his friends sofa into his friends blanket was so scandalous and he wasn’t coherent enough to consider the consequences of the act. All he knew in that moment was Mark; the idea of burying his face in those long, dark locks, feeling his stubble against his skin, his hand wrapped around Ethan’s cock instead of his own.

“Mark...” a quiet gasp in the darkness of the room.

Mark paused briefly as he crept down the stairs; did he hear his name? He had just gotten settled into bed before realising he needed a glass of water, so ventured downstairs again, hoping not to wake Ethan if he had fallen asleep. He shrugged to himself and continued, stepping quietly through the house towards the kitchen as he passed the door to the living room.

“M-Mark...”

That had definitely been his name; was Ethan okay? Mark stopped in his tracks and approached the door, pushing it ever so slightly more open and peering in.

“Mar- ah... Mark...” soft, breathy moans were coming from the squirming lump on the couch; all Mark could see was tousled hair spread across the pillow and two eyes squeezed shut with furrowed brows that peeked over the top of the blanket. Mark’s breath caught in his throat as he noticed the outline of the boy’s hips under it, twitching and grinding against what appeared to be his hand moving in sporadic jerks. There was no question in his mind what Ethan was doing; he would never admit it to himself, but Ethan’s form in the darkness was beautifully erotic, mewling and writhing like a desperate little puppy. Mark found himself instinctively leaning forwards to get a better look as arousal started bubbling in the pit of his stomach.

The high pitched creak of a floorboard pierced through the silence.

Ethan jumped practically an inch off the couch before retreating into the corner of it, eyes wide as they fixed on the door; he could see Mark’s figure, frozen in panic, standing in the doorway. He clutched the blanket close to himself as though it offered some physical protection from the mortifying situation; he could feel tears of embarrassment flood his eyes and blood rush to his cheeks, flushing them a hot crimson. After what felt like minutes of painful silence between them Ethan started to stutter out an apology.

“Mark, I’m so sorry, I didn’t... I shouldn’t have... if you hate me I understa-“

“No, no,” Mark’s deep voice interrupted him.

Ethan curled up further into himself, tucking his knees to his chest as Mark stepped into the room and towards him before carefully taking a seat on the sofa. He stared hard at his hands resting on the lap of his sweatpants for a moment, then turned his gaze back to Ethan, dark eyes surprisingly gentle. Ethan attempted to relax his taught chest with a deep breath and wiped the tears away with the back of his hand.

“Do you, um, want some help?” Mark asked, the slightest nervous wobble in his voice. The warm weight of Mark’s hand coming to rest on his leg made Ethan once again aware of the persisting erection between his thighs with a spark of arousal.

All he could manage was a small nod. Mark turned to sit cross legged across from him, and was clearly looking for permission to continue, so Ethan finally let his legs fall away from his body. He felt so vulnerable and lewd; his brown hair ruffled into gentle waves by the tossing of his head earlier, his eyes hooded from the heat of his blush, his erection clearly visible as it sprung up against the blanket covering him, all laid out in front of his friend who was eyeing him up like a hungry predator.

Mark’s gaze was fixated on Ethan’s dick as he brought his hand to rest on it, squeezing and feeling the shape and warmth of it through the fabric, and Ethan couldn’t help a pleasured squeak that escaped his throat. Mark’s hand was big, much bigger than his own, covering his dick in a delicious friction that the squirming of his hips was now pressing up to meet. It felt unreal, but Ethan wanted, no, needed to feel Mark touch his dick properly, he wanted to feel the man’s hands all over his body.

“Please...” He breathed. Fingers gently grasping the edge of the blanket he started lifting it off his lap, revealing his cock, rock hard and dripping already at the mere thought of what was happening. It was already being grasped eagerly, making him moan desperately. “Oh fuck, Mark, please-“

Mark was cautious, gentle, slowly caressing Ethan’s dick as if to test the waters and make sure it was okay, however the eager noises coming from the boy were testing his patience. Barely able to contain his excitement, Ethan brought a hand up to his mouth and started biting his fingers in a futile attempt to hold back his whining; but it was swiftly being pulled away as Mark’s hand left his dick and his index and middle finger were being pressed against his swollen, slightly parted lips, asking for entry. He whimpered but eagerly took the digits into the warm wetness of his mouth, sucking them and coating them in his saliva; it felt like a perverted act of submission to the other man, who wasn’t much taller than him in reality but whose presence appeared to tower over his own on the couch where they sat. Almost as soon as they had been pushed inside, the fingers were pulling away, a thick string of drool attaching them to his lips for a moment.

“Good boy,” He heard Mark mutter under his breath, and the wet fingers were now back around his cock, making it slick as Mark’s strokes sped up. A beautiful chorus of whines and moans came from Ethan in response to both the verbal praise and the praise his aching cock was finally receiving. His head was clouded with arousal but he could already feel the impending orgasm building.

“Mark- ah, wait,” he gasped and grabbed Mark’s wrist which ceased its movement. They looked into each other’s eyes, Mark appearing concerned. Ethan had no idea what had given him the confidence but he blurted out, “Could I... can I kiss you?”

“Yeah,” Mark almost chuckled at how sweet the younger boy could be.

Leaning forward Ethan went to rest his hand on Mark’s face, but he was drawn in by the soft curls of his black hair which he instead began running his fingers through. Mark’s face was tantalisingly close; of course, they had had their faces close together in videos in the past, but this felt so much different, an air of lust and pining between them. Mark’s hands came to rest on his partially clothed waist, thumbs brushing over his pointed hips bones. Their noses bumped and all Ethan could do was stare with lidded eyes at the lips releasing warm breaths onto his own, the lips he had gazed upon and fantasised about kissing for years, and finally they met. The kiss was gentle and sweet; their lips moved against one another’s for just a moment before pulling away ever so slightly to gaze back into each other’s eyes as the sound of their thumping hearts filled their ears.

“Fuck,” Mark growled, impatience getting the better of him, and grabbed Ethan’s face with both of his hands, forcing them back into the kiss. Ethan yelped in surprise but was quick to melt into the man’s strong grasp as their lips met again, somehow feeling even closer than before “How are you this fucking cute,” Mark mumbled against his lips.

While kissing him roughly, stubble scraping against his chin, Mark started guiding Ethan lower until he was almost lying again, and nestled himself between the boy’s thighs; Ethan felt his whole body flush with excitement as their bodies were finally pressed together. His mouth was being assaulted suddenly by Mark’s tongue which he gladly accepted, opening his mouth wider and deepening the kiss which earned him a guttural moan from Mark. He could feel the man’s dick throb, pushing against him through the sweatpants that were barely containing it; Mark felt thick, so big and thick and hot,

grinding against him.

The kiss was cut short and Ethan’s face was abruptly smothered in a forest of Mark’s hair as the man tucked his head into Ethan’s shoulder, breathing heavily. Without any encouragement from Ethan, Mark was making quick work of his trousers and underwear, pushing himself up on his hands to kick them off and presenting to Ethan his erection; he was right, it was big, the comparison made evident as Mark slumped back down slightly and their dicks rubbed together. Ethan gazed up at the man above him as Mark brushed some of his hair out of his flushed face and behind his ear. Ethan felt brave enough to explore Mark’s body with his hands as their members lazily moved against one another on his stomach with the casual grind of their hips; he felt over his arms and biceps, almost scarily powerful, before palming at his chest then over the gentle curve of his waist. Mark grinned through the lust in his eyes.

“Enjoying yourself?” He smirked. Ethan whined in embarrassment and his hands withdrew back to his own body for a moment, but were promptly being forced above his head with a tight grip on his slender wrists. Mark was able to restrain them both with one hand while the other wrapped around both of their dicks and started stroking, and it was all over for Ethan.

“Ah, Mark, fuck! Oh fuck- Mark, please,“ he threw his head back and cried out at the pleasure, hands straining against Mark’s unrelenting grip, the powerlessness only adding to his arousal; being pinned down, helpless at the hand of his best friend pleasuring them both together. Mark barely had to move his hand, it simply kept their needy cocks pressed together as the rocking of their hips moved them against each other; Ethan was positively dripping pre-cum, the fluid beginning to make their movements more slick and wet. His movements were becoming more frantic, recklessly bucking his hips against Mark’s thick hardness with his back arching off the couch. “Mark I’m close, oh fuck I’m close-“ he managed to groan.

Mark in turn sped his thrusts, cocks now hurriedly slipping against one another into his tight grasp. The moans and whimpers coming from Ethan’s pretty little mouth were increasing in volume and pitch, reaching a crescendo, and his eyes rolled back as he let out a strangled cry of “fuck, I’m come- ah- coming!”

His cock throbbed as it ejaculated hot, white fluid in bursts, mirrored by Ethan’s primal grunts, that painted his stomach and covered Mark’s hand that was still working around their members. Mark gazed in awe at the spent boy below him, riding through his orgasm which had now completely covered Mark’s own dick in cum; he could no longer hold back the groans building at the back of his throat from the wet noises as his dick hastily fucked into his hand.

A high pitched whimper came from the now squirming boy, tears beading in the corners of his eyes as he looked up at Mark, the continuing friction on his dick over stimulating him and making him gasp and writhe. Mark released his hold on Ethan’s wrists, which fell down and clutched onto the sofa, and he gently cupped his cheek, thumb grazing over his bottom lip. “That’s it, good boy, not much longer,” he keened as the sight before him brought him closer to orgasm.

With just a few more sloppy thrusts Mark was moaning lowly as he came onto the mess already covering Ethan’s belly; both of their bodies relaxed and fell into each other as their now only half hard dicks slipped together against their stomachs in an obscene mixture of their bodily fluids. There was a somewhat comforting silence for a while as they simply lay together, heavy breathing gradually slowing to a normal rhythm. Ethan’s arms snaked around Mark’s body; with a grunt the older man flopped over onto his side, taking Ethan with him so they lay face to face again.

“Sorry...” Ethan mumbled and avoided eye contact, but Mark quickly silenced him with a gentle kiss.

“It’s okay, Eth, I promise,” Mark assured him, voice low and calming. He nuzzled the boys face and held him close. “You’re gorgeous, you know that?”

Ethan blushed hard; Mark only ever insulted him, joking about his appearance for videos, and while he knew it was only ever in jest it sent butterflies to his stomach to hear praise from him. “So are you,” he replied quietly with a small smile.

“We should get ourselves cleaned up and back to bed, yeah? I think you’ve earned the privilege of sleeping in my bed too instead of this old thing now,” Mark laughed, his normal demeanour gradually returning.

With a whine from Ethan, Mark started to get up, telling the boy to wait as he would only be a minute. He returned with a handful of tissues, having already cleaned himself up and now perching next to Ethan. His hands that had been so rough only a few minutes earlier were now delicately wiping down his stomach and genitals, focused and careful to ensure he got it all. Once done he threw the soiled tissues in the nearby wastebasket and pulled his own underwear back on, then assisted Ethan with the same.

“Do you mean it?” Ethan broke the silence.

“Mean what?”

“That I can come sleep in your bed...” he fiddled with the hem of his shirt.

“Of course baby boy,” Mark cooed and, without warning, scooped Ethan up with his arms under his knees and holding his back. Ethan giggled in surprise and wrapped his arms around Mark’s neck for stability. “You’ve gotten so much stronger and heavier since you were my little blueberry boy, eh?”

Ethan practically melted at the pet names and Mark’s soft tone, collapsing into his hold on him and letting his head fall onto Mark’s shoulder. He inhaled deeply into Mark’s shirt and was greeted with that familiar scent, but this time so much stronger, so much closer and more intimate, his tired eyes falling closed. Mark’s steps bounced him gently in his arms as they made their way up to Mark’s room.

“There you go,” Mark huffed as he set Ethan down onto his bed, the covers already pulled back where he had gotten up earlier. The mattress was still warm from Mark’s body heat and Ethan settled down into the slight dip where Mark clearly slept most often, hands clumsily grasping at the duvet in an attempt to pull it over himself. He could feel himself slipping away into sleep, but that one thing was missing, and he whimpered quietly in protest. Mark finally slid under the covers with him and tucked them both in; that hardly mattered however as Ethan gravitated towards his body heat and ducked almost entirely under the covers to cling onto Mark’s side like a koala. He ruffled the small boy’s hair and lent over to plant a kiss atop his head. It didn’t take long for both of them to fall into a deep, comfortable sleep, particularly as Ethan was finally wrapped up entirely in that sweet scent he had only dreamt of before.


End file.
